tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
YNN 724
YNN 724 is an AEC Mandator MKIII Ballast tractor built by AEC of Southall, London fitted with a coach built cab by Park Royal Vehicles and custom built ballast box body. History This vehicle was ordered by Westfield Transport Ltd of Westfield Lane in Mansfield Nottinghamshire, in November 1957, it's driver Alf Mayle who drove it for 14 years (all its working life on the road) was asked if he would like the next new Scammell to be ordered, his repley was no as it will be twenty years old when it arrives.(a reference to Scammells antiquated designs) order me a new A E C. and as Alf was held in such high regard they obliged !! Being a special build at A E C, having front and rear towing attachments,a longer rear chassis overhang to accommodate the rear towing jaw, a 13 ton double reduction dual helical rear axle 7-1 to 1 ratio, a 5 speed direct top gearbox and a 11-3 litre (150 bhp) AEC engine. This gave a road speed of 29 mph. It was then sent to the Darlington Winch Company to be fitted with a model 24 (13,638 kgs pull) power winch. Then Westfield's built an aluminium ballast box body (aluminium was used to save weight as lorries were taxed on unladen weight) and then ironically it was loaded with 8 tons of steel ballast. It was then painted in brilliant fast red, signwritten and on the road in March 1958. Used for a variety of rolls from low loader work to transporting hosiery and textile machines with a length of up to 70 feet. They used Westfield's patent cradle to retain the machine (a 60 feet machine could be fitted on a 40 foot drawbar trailer) by hanging 15 feet over the rear and 5 feet over the front or just on winching jobs ?, A gross train weight of over 60 tons was not unheard of. The use of drawbar trailers allowed the tractor unit to push the trailer into tight yards using the front hitch. The vehicle also moved other oversized load such as a complete shed to be used as a Cricket pavilion,at a factory in Mansfield. Several years of yard shunting followed after it came off the road in 1973, ending up in Southern Counties Commercials of Havent. It was then used to transport steam ploughing engines andused for dredging lakes, before being bought and restored in 1995 by the original drivers grandson Stephen Mayle, the restroration taking 5 years. it can be seen regulary at vintage rallies complete with drawbar and machine trailer loaded with machine and cradle. Events attended Some of the events this vehicle has been to include; * Cromford Steam Rally 2008 & 2010 * Wymswold Steam Rally 2008 * add more events here Gallery Add your photos of this vehicle here - please Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here See also * List of Vehicles by registration number References / sources Initial info from display board exhibited with the wagon. * Additional info added by an Anonymous user. External links Add links to information or photos of this vehicle Category:AEC Mandator Category:Park Royal bodied vehicles Category:Ballast Tractor Category:Westfield Transport Category:Special purpose trucks Category:724 (registration number) Category:Registration numbers by area code - NN